Wouldn't You Like To Be
by Maria Gv
Summary: Another one of Bulma's experiments has gone a... bit wrong and this time it's not entirely her fault. The Saiyans have a small adventure to undertake to save the day and Trunks from the forces of a little girl.


**Wouldn't You Like To Be?**

By Maria / GV

AN: At the start Gohan's words are in **italics**; Vegeta's words are in marks; Trunks words are in marks; and Goten words are in **Bold**. Goku has none. Later on these boys words will be in 'marks ', after the little accident.

It all started out like every other normal day…

/Normal! What the hell do you mean "like every normal day"! Do you think I normally waste my time hanging around the likes of you, Kakarot/

I was just trying to explain what happened, Vegeta.

/Well don't bother, your head isn't capable of explaining the great ordeal the five of us have just gone through./

(It was the funnest!)

**We oughta do it again and again!**

/No! You little brats/

Oh come on Vegeta, don't get mad. The kids liked it, I have to say it was rather interesting too.

(Come on dad. Let's do it again.)

_Arguing continues…_

:_Ahem… as my dad and Vegeta were trying to say… everything started off as a typical day for both our families_.:

_**The Tale**_

The sun was shining and there was a cool breeze. The weather was the perfect type for a picnic. Goku, Chichi, Gohan and Goten had gotten up early to bath, dress and pack for the picnic with Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks. They piled into their car and drove to the city.

Goten and Gohan got out of the care, Gohan with a basket in his arms and Goten with a pack filled with toys.

"Hey Gohan!" Viedel came running down the sidewalk in khaki shorts and a maroon t-shirt. Se had brushed her hair into a single ponytail (because her long her is better then the nasty short hair) and had on a white visor. "I'm not late." She smiled.

"Uh… no you're just in time." Gohan grins.

Chichi was standing by the passenger car door, slightly glaring at Viedel. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and a pink t-shirt with white flowers. She somehow looked younger. Goku poked his head out of the car, holding two other picnic baskets in his hands. He had on jeans and a white t-shirt with a forest green flannel shirt over it.

"Hey! Good morning, Viedel!" Goku shouts as he walks over to her.

"Good morning." She bows to him and Chichi, although she was giving Chichi an evil look.

Gohan laughed nervously to himself. He was wearing jeans as well and a navy blue polo shirt with gray and white stripes. Goten was wearing gray shorts and a blue-green polo shirt.

Chichi had warned everyone that they weren't going to wear any of their fighting clothes and going to look like a normal on a picnic. She had to dress Goku herself.

Trunks came running out the Briefs front door. "Goten! Did you bring your toys?" He asks as he stops in front of Goten. "Hey Gohan!"

"Yep, they're here!" Goten says patting his bag. Trunks grins.

"Good morning Mrs. Chichi… Mr. Goku." Trunks says bowing politely.

"Good morning Trunks. Are your parents up and ready?" Chichi asks him. Trunks smiles.

"Yeah, but they're arguing." He pauses. "Come on… we'll go inside." Trunks started for the front door. Goten, Gohan and Viedel right behind him. Chichi sighs.

"Those two always argue. I'll put a stop to this." She says crossing her arms firmly. Her eyes blazing.

"Chichi… maybe you should stay out of it…" Goku tells her.

"If I did that we'd end up sitting here all afternoon." She said walking besides him towards the front door and the shouting.

Goten and Trunks were sitting on the floor playing and looking through Trunks pile of toys. Viedel and Gohan were standing in the entrance to the living room where Bulma and Vegeta stood arguing.

Vegeta was in his normal blue fighting/training suit. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was facing away from Bulma.

Bulma was currently shouting at him, hands on her hips. She was glaring at him as she shouted. She had her should length hair down, except for some she had clipped up into a half ponytail. Bulma was wearing a lilac colored dress, it had short sleeves and ran down her body to her knees, from the knees down it flowed loose. (sundress)

Goku put down the picnic baskets and stood next to Gohan.

"Soo… what's going on?" He asks Gohan and Viedel.

"Umm… well I think Vegeta is refusing to come along." Gohan tells his father. "He says he's going to stay here and train… while you go out and waste away."

Goku laughs. "I wouldn't mind training here with him but the food really good." He rubs his stomach. Chichi gives him a look.

"You can't spend all your time training. You need to spend more quality time with your son!" Bulma says poking his arm.

"Then he can train with me. He is royal blood and needs to stay ahead of everyone… he should be trying to surpass me!" Vegeta smirks. Goku whispers. "That's what I always say." Chichi pinches his arm. Vegeta He walks towards Trunks and Goten. "There's no need to play with Kakarot's brat all the time!"

"Aah... come on Vegeta. They're kids let them enjoy some of their time." Goku says putting his hands behind his head. "Let them have some fun today."

"What about him calling our son a brat, Goku!" Chichi yells.

"Eh… he didn't mean it, right Vegeta."

Vegeta frowns. "Well while you're out having fun… I'll be growing stronger and surpass you." Vegeta smirks and heads for the hallway.

"As if that'll ever happen…" Chichi mutters. Goku puts a hand over her mouth and laughs. "Don't get him upset Chichi." He says in a hushed voice.

"Vegeta!" Bulma shouts stomping her left foot on the ground. "You're not getting out of this picnic." She follows him.

"Now what?" Viedel says exasperated.

"We follow them and drag Vegeta out." Chichi says already walking to the hallway.

"Mom… I don't think you can drag Vegeta anywhere." Gohan tells her as he follows his mother and Viedel down the hall.

"Well in the very least we can join Bulma's side, right Viedel? We'll be a force to be reckoned with!" Chichi Laughs. Viedel gives Gohan a peace sign.

"Yeah don't worry." She runs off to catch up to Chichi.

Trunks and Goten were still sitting on the floor. They had watched Trunks parents leave he room and now they watched the trio leave. They say on the floor with Goku standing next to them also looking down the hallway. The two boys grin at each other and get to their feet.

"This is going to be fun to watch!" Goten yells.

"Yeah! I want to help drag my dad out too!" Trunk smiles.

Goku walks after them. "We could always have an indoor picnic… I'm starving." He glanced one last time at the picnic baskets by the living room doorway.

_**Bulma's Laboratory**_

"What are you doing in my lab, anyways!" Bulma says to Vegeta as she leans against one of the tables.

"I know you've been tinkering around with something new that should help my training. And I plan to use it today." Vegeta growls picking up pieces of machinery.

"That little project of mine isn't finished. There are too many complications with it and besides even if it were finished I wouldn't let you use it." Bulma smirks.

Viedel sat on the back wall counters to watch the show, deciding to back them up if it came down to it. Chichi wasn't too far from her standing behind Bulma.

_'Hmm doesn't seem lie we're going to have a picnic today… unless I do something. What a complicated family.'_ Chichi thinks to herself. "A little sun wouldn't be so bad, Vegeta, it's better than being locked up in that little training ball of yours." Vegeta ignores her.

Gohan, Goku, Goten and Trunks were standing against the wall across from the door. Goku had picked up the two little boys and sat them on the table to his left. Vegeta was tossing things around and making his way to where they were.

"Stop wrecking my lab Vegeta." Bulma crosses her arms and taps her foot impatiently. "One day off won't hurt you…" She said almost pleading with him. Vegeta stops right in front of Trunks and Goten.

"Yes, Bulma's right. You're making a big commotion over something quite small." Chichi says calmly.

"Maybe after the picnic you and Goku could have a little training-fight." Viedel says balancing one of Bulma's wrenches on two fingers.

"DON'T GIVE THEM ANY IDEAS!" Chichi and Bulma get in her face.

"Ack! Fine fine… I retract what I just said."

"A little late for that…" Gohan mumbles to himself.

Vegeta looks at the girls. Well the look was more of a glare. Viedel turns back to messing with some of the knickknacks, tools and experiments that sat around her.

"I suppose you're right…" He crossed his arms and fumes. "But then you have better leave me alone with Trunks for…"

"Two weeks." Bulma cuts him off.

Vegeta snorts at her. "Fine, two weeks and you better get your newest device finished and hand it over to me both the end of the two weeks." Vegeta continues muttering to himself.

Bulma sighs and rubs her temples. "Fine…"

"Hmm… what in the world could this be." Viedel mumbled to herself, examining the odd machine. "This looks like the start up switch." She pushes a button on the side of the bird nest like device.

Nothing happens. "Odd… maybe the little switch on top?" She flips the switch, while still holding down the button. The small thing roars to life and before she could shut it off it scans the room with a blue light. Then it started beeping loudly and shot out five beams of light, each in the direction of Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Goku and Gohan.

Bulma quickly flips it off. "Why is it you kids can't keep your hands from causing problems around my experiments."

"Where's… Goku? Gohan? Goten!" Chichi shouts looking around the empty room. "If you've caused them to disappear to another dimension…" She fumes in Viedel's direction.

All three of them walk over to where the boys had been standing, or sitting.

Bulma sighs. "This is exactly why I was telling Vegeta he couldn't use the SSJ-project machine. It's still experimental and unsuccessful… I don't have the slightest clue what happened to them." Bulma puts the SSJ device on the counter.

"How come just them though? It scanned the whole room… and we're in it." Viedel asks.

Bulma smiles. "It looked for Saiyan blood… I finally got that part down pat!"

"Oh… umm sorry, at least we know they're not dead." Viedel says walking to where Chichi stood.

Chichi was staring at the floor. "My goodness… all that's left of them is their clothes!" She had tears in her eyes.

Viedel's hand went to her mouth. "You mean… they are dead?" She paled.

Bulma knelt down by the clothes. "Both of you need to relax… it couldn't have killed them." _'At least I hope not.'_ She added in her head.

She lifted a piece of Vegeta's outfit. A black blur flew out of the clothing article, hissing and screaming wildly. Bulma falls backwards and all three girls scream. The black blur flies towards Bulma's face and she strikes out knocking it into a chair.

'What in the world is it?" Viedel asks from on top of a table. Chichi was leaning against the wall breathing deeply.

"It caught me off guard…" Chichi takes a slow step forward. "I think it was a bat…" She pauses as she feels something rub against her leg. She screams, then covers her mouth and looks down.

At her feet were two black cats, one bigger than the other. Viedel peered down at the floor surprised. Bulma turned to look at what she had swatted and found another black cat. It was a medium sized cat, normal looking except for it's eyes. They appear to be glaring at her. Bulma shuts her eyes and shakes her head to clear her thoughts. _'It has to be an illusion.'_

_'This really has to be my imagination.' She_ looked back at the cat. _'Nope… it's glaring at me…' _"Vegeta?" Bulma asks cautiously.

The cat by the table hisses wildly at her. All three girls mouths drop in shock as two kittens, one black and the other a grayish-blue come out of the pile of clothes meowing happily.

"No way!" Viedel whispers. "They… couldn't… be… right?"

"I've seen weirder things…" Bulma says.

"This isn't acceptable, Bulma! You change them back immediately!" Chichi demands.

"I'm gonna have to… figure out how."

Chichi falls to her knees and picks up the big black cat. "Goku? Goku… is it really you?" The cat meows at her and she hugs him tightly crying. "I can't be married to a cat!" The cat struggles to get free.

"Get a hold of yourself… it can't be permanent." Bulma sands and walks towards Vegeta. His fur rises and he hisses at her. "You better behave or I'll leave YOU like that mister!" He turns away from her.

Viedel was petting the other cat, grinning. "Guess we won't be training with you like this Gohan." He gave her a desperate look, though slightly annoyed. The two kittens came over to them and start running circles around them.

Viedel laughs. "Well some of you are happy."

"This isn't a laughing moment." Chichi said getting up in her face again. "This is all your fault missy!"

"My! It was an accident!" She shouts back.

"If you two want this problem fixed you'll stop arguing and help me out." Bulma says getting tools, her notes and other things together.

"Well… I wouldn't mind having a cat." Viedel starts off.

"You're not getting my son…" Chichi's face starts getting red.

"Heh… I was just kidding. I'll help with what I can." Viedel stands up and goes to help Bulma.

Chichi sighs and lets go of Goku. "I really don't know much about this sort of stuff but I'll try to help."

The five Saijns look at each other.

_**Back to Before the Discovery of the SSJ Cats**_

'What the hell happened! What's holding me down!' Vegeta growled. He heard Bulma and the other two females talking. 'Hey woman! Stop jabbing already!'

He suddenly saw some light and made a dash for it.

Goku heard the girls scream, so he pokes his head out from the clothes on top of him. 'Hmm you girls sure look taller then normal.' He steps forward and notices it's not a foot but some black furred paw. 'What's this!'

Gohan jumps out from under the clothes as Vegeta got smacked into a chair. Gohan bumps into his dad. 'Dad! Dad! Dad! We're cats!'

Goku looks at him. 'Oh is that what's going on. Heh… I was beginning to think that maybe I grew a lot of hair.'

Gohan slips on the floor. 'Oh dad…'

They both turn to look at Vegeta, who was yelling.

'Stupid Bulma! Look at what you've done to me! You call yourself a scientist! What kind of scince is this! You have better get me changed before I go on a rampage! Are you listening to me!'

Goku walks over to Chichi, and taps her on the leg with his front paws.

'I don't think they understand us Vegeta.' Goku says as he falls back when ChiChi screams and steps back.

"Vegeta?" They hear Bulma say. Vegeta started shouted again.

'Who else foolish woman! Look what you've done, undo it this instance!'

Trunks and Goten bounded out of the clothes shouting. 'We're cats! We're cats! Look at me! I have a tail and fur! Yah!' They pranced around everyone.

"Unbelievable…" Viedel breathed softly. "They're kinda cute this way."

ChiChi had fallen to her knees and was holding Goku. 'Ack, too tight, ChiChi. Loosen your grip.' Goku meows with his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

'Dad are you alright?' Gohan asks his father who was struggling wildly in Chichi's arms. Goten zooms past Gohan, with Trunks fast behind him. Goten slides on the floor and slams into the wall. Trunks slides and slams into him. They both start laughing. Gohan shakes his head. 'Cool it you two.'

Gohan feels Viedel's hand on his head. He looks up at her grinning face, she pets him and he cuddles against her hand. 'What am I doing?'

Viedel laughs. "Guess no training for a while huh?"

Gohan eye's narrow. 'What do you think!'

ChiChi and Viedel started arguing at that moment. Goten and Trunks trot over and sit next to Gohan. 'Isn't this great, Gohan?' Tunks asks.

'Yes… just dandy.' Gohan mutters.

"Will you two behave and help me fix this problem." Bulma says from the other side of the room.

The Saijins look at one another.

'Kakarot, you and your friends are nuisances! Which is exactly why I enjoy my time training alone. I prefer to not be near you!' Vegeta lay down and sulked.

Goku scratched his head, in an odd cat like manner. 'Hmmm… I guess I can understand.'

The boys started jumping over Vegeta, as though he were a hurtle. Vegeta watched them circle around him and jump over. He began losing his temper. Goku noticed the cat claws appearing in Vegeta's paws.

'Uhh… boys leave Vegeta alone. Use Gohan as a jumping log.'

Gohan gives his dad an irritated look. 'Dad, I really don't want to play the log!'

'Come on Gohan… Vegeta's getting mad.' Goku whispers looking at Vegeta out of the corner of his eyes. Gohan looks and notices the anger boiling up.

He sighs. 'Come on Goten, Trunks. Let's play a game.'

'Woo hooo! What game are we playing!' Goten says bounding on his brother.

'Tag!' Trunks shouts and smacks Goten with his paw. 'You're it.'

'Ah!' He swats Trunks back. 'No you are.'

'No...' Trunks says swatting back as well. And the quick swat attach began. Both boys kept smacking on another with their paws and running circles around Gohan. Gohan sat patiently at first, but the patience was running low quickly.

'Enough!' He shouts at tem. They slip to a halt in front of Gohan. Both boys look at each other, they turn to Gohan and jump on him.

'You're it, Gohan!' They run out of the lab. Gohan groans. He trots out of the room after them.

Goku walks over to Vegeta and sits down. Vegeta ignores him. Goku sighs, and then crosses his front paws. Vegeta still pays him no heed. Goku scratches the back of his left ear and then sighs again. Vegeta turns his head slowly in Goku's direction, his eyes shinning brightly.

'If you don't stop your idiotic squirming, I'll claw out yours eyes Kakarot.'

Goku gives him a curious look. 'I'm… I'm… starving! I should have eaten when I had the chance!' Goku whines loudly.

ChiChi comes over to them. "Somehow I knew it was you Goku." She had her hands on her hip. "If you're hungry go have some of the picnic food."

Goku thinks about it. 'But what if I can't open the basket?' ChiChi frowns at him.

'She doesn't understand you remember.' Vegeta smirks.

Goku sighs. 'Hungry Vegeta?'

'No.' But his stomach deceives him. He grunts. 'Yeah… whatever.'

Goku walks towards the door. Vegeta remains where he is at. 'Aren't you coming Vegeta?' Goku asks looking back at him.

Vegeta gets up and stretches his whole body, very cat like. He stops and looks around him. Goku and ChiChi were giving him odd looks. 'It's not like I did that consciously.' He grunts as he walks out of the room with Goku behind him.

In the Living Room 

Trunks and Goten were running and sliding on the rugs. Gohan was sitting on the couch looking gloomy. Vegeta and Goku walk in and stare at the boys. Trunks comes over to them smiling widely.

'Hey, I think we're faster on all fours dad!'

'Then maybe I'll have your mom keep you this way.' Vegeta growls and makes his way to the picnic basket.

'Gohan, what's the matter? Are you hungry too?' Goku asks Gohan as he jumps on to the couch.

Goten tries to jump on the couch as easily as his father, but with no luck. Tunks laughs. 'Use your claws dumbie!' Trunks jumps towards the top of the couch, and uses his claws to pull himself up. Goten follows suit.

Gohan looks at his father though then slits. 'Dad we're cats. It's not exactly a good thing. Especially if we're like this forever.'

Trunks and Goten kept jumping on the couch and off, on and off.

Vegeta was sniffing the basket. Goku pats Gohan on the head with one of his paws. 'Come on, Bulma will get us out of this.'

'But how long will that take? Trunks and Goten are enjoying this. You're completely relaxed and Vegeta…' He looks at Vegeta who was still sniffing the basket. 'Is...'

'Sniffing the basket.' Goku finishes. Trunks and Goten look at Vegeta and then start sniffing the air. Gohan groans.

Goku jumps off the couch and trots over to Vegeta and the basket. He sniffs the basket as Vegeta had, but then starts rubbing against it. Goten and Trunks were busy attempting to jump on to the windowsill. Gohan closed his, of ignoring everything.

Goku got on top of the basket, digging his claws into one of the flaps and began pulling back to get it open. Vegeta watched, and as Goku had it lifted high enough, leaped into the basket with its goodies.

'Hey!' Goku protested, which caused him to lose his grip on the flap. 'Vegeta, don't finish everything with out me!' Goku frowns as he hears the wrappers of the food being chewed through.

'There are other baskets Kakarot.' Vegeta mumbles.

Goku looks at the other two baskets and sighs.

The Mischievous Duo… 

Goten and Trunks were on the windowsill, watching the adults do their own thing. They looked at each other through slitted eyes, grinning then snuck out through the partially opened window.

Goten jumps into the air. 'Yippee! We're outside!'

Trunks rolls on the grass. 'It's much funnier outside than inside.'

As they played in the front yard, Dr. Briefs and his wife return from a shopping trip. They were both carrying bags as they walked to the front door.

"Oh look dear! Two kittens, one gray and one black… they look almost exactly like your kitty." Mrs. Briefs says with a bright smile.

Dr. Briefs looks at the two kittens as he opens the front door. "Funny. I don't remember having this many cats. Maybe Trunks has been playing with my duplication machine, huh kitty?"

"Meow." Was all the cat said.

'Hi, Grandpa!' Trunks says jumping on top of a dandelion. The cat on his grandfathers should glares at him. Dr. Briefs walks into the house at that moment and sees the three full-grown black cats. "Hmm… it's all so very strange. Where did these cats come from?"

"Why don't we find Bulma and ask her." His wife says smiling.

"Brilliant idea!" Dr. Briefs laughs.

Back Inside with Gohan… 

Gohan looked around from the couch, but didn't see Goten and Trunks. He got up, stretched but then groaned at his cat like behaviors. He jumped onto the windowsill and saw that the boys were outside playing. 'Ah, dad?'

'Hmmpgh?' Goku peeks out of his basket with a sandwich sticking out of his mouth.

'Never mind.' Gohan curls up and tries to sleep some more.

Trunks and Goten were playing outside, while the adults were either tinkering with Bulma's equipment or eating. The game they currently were playing was chase the tail, so they were chasing each other's tail and biting it as hard as they could.

Outside Again… 

A little girl was walking down the sidewalk with her mother when she notices the two playful kittens. "Oh mommy, look! Kitties!"

"Now Sasha leave them alone. They don't belong to you." Her mother warns her child. Sasha held the little gray in her arms and he cried softly.

"Can I have him mommy!"

"I told you they're not yours, put him down!" Sasha pouts and her mother sighs at the expression.

"If you get permission from the owner, then you can keep it."

Sasha rushes to Capsule Corps door and rings the bell.

"Oh Bulma?" Dr. Briefs calls, as there was the bell to the door sounds.

Mrs. Briefs walks towards the kitchen. "Make sure to get that dear."

Dr. Briefs answers the door. "Why hello, miss. May I help you?"

"Can I have this kitten?" she asks him, holding Trunks up to his face.

'No grandpa… It's me Trunks.' Of course all that came out are a couple of meows.

"Hmm… he seems to like you." Dr. Briefs says. 'I really don't remember having so many cats. "Alright, he's yours." Trunks was shocked.

"Bye, bye." Dr. Briefs goes back inside. Goten runs to the girl meowing loudly.

"Hehe… you're a cute kitty too."

"No you can't have two Sasha. We've still got Lantis at home." Her mom says reading the little girls thoughts.

"Sorry, bye kitty." They start walking away. Goten howls and goes after them but stops.

'What should I do? I'll need to know where they live.' He dashes after them again.

Back in the Living Room… 

Gohan opened his eyes and was looking outside to check on the boys, when he sees the little girl walking away with Trunks. He turns back around to sleep some more but he eyes open wide as he looks back outside and doesn't see either of the boys. 'Ahhh! Dad! Vegeta! Trunks was being kidnapped!' Gohan runs over to the other two cats.

'Huh? Kidnapped?' Goku says as he leads out of the basket.

'Some girl…'

They both give him funny looks. 'Have you forgotten we're CATS!'

The light goes on in both (Vegeta and Goku) of their eyes. "Well don't just stand there we have to go find my son." Vegeta jumps out of the basket and on to the windowsill. He squeezes through the small opening, barely making it through. Gohan follows behind just as easily, but Goku gets stuck.

'I think… I had too many sandwiches right now.'

'My son is of high breed, so it would make sense that some one would eventually want to kidnap him.'

Gohan frowns. 'He's taking this all wrong…'

Goku scratches his head. 'I don't see anyone… not even Goten.'

'He must have gone after them. I saw them walking in that direction.' Gohan says pointing to the right.

They started walking down the sidewalk.

Somewhere on the Road… 

Goten got to a wide, busy intersection, the little girl with Trunks and her mother had just gotten across the street. 'Ok… I can make it as long as I hurry and watch the lights.'

When he noticed the lights change to his favor, he begins crossing the road. As he nears the opposite sidewalk, a car at the corner decides he wants to turn after all, and nearly squishes Gotens's paws. Goten fumes and turns super Saiyan cat mode. He then scratches the side of the car badly and runs in the direction he knows the girl went in.

The Search Party… 

Vegeta was sniffing the air and ground when they got to their first corner, and had to decide whether to go left, right or continue straight.

'Why have you been sniffing the air and ground Vegeta?' Goku asks.

'Trying to find the scent of your troublesome son.'

'But we're cats not dogs.'

Vegeta hits Goku's nose. 'We still have noses you idiot. So shut up and use it.'

Goku rubs his nose. 'I think you broke it…' Vegeta gives him a very nasty look and Goku laughs.

'This is the weirdest day…' Gohan mutters to himself as he sniffs about as well.

Goku was sniffing the air whole-heartedly. 'Mmmm… I smell someone cooking out, maybe we could pick something up.' Vegeta again gives him his best kitty of death glare. Goku and Gohan sweatdrop at the look. 'Heh… well in any case it should be this way.' Goku says going towards the right.

'Are you sure?' Vegeta asks.

'Hey I think I know my own scent.' Goku says crossing his paws.

'We're not looking for your scent.' Vegeta tells him, taking the lead again.

'I didn't mean it that way… what I meant was…'

Gohan was sniffing the area, as Goku keeps trying to explain what he meant to Vegeta and nods. 'Goten did go this way.'

'Woo hoo! I win!'

'This wasn't a contest dad.'

'It wasn't? I though everything with Vegeta was a contest.' Vegeta turned to give him the third kitty of death glare.

What Seems Like Hours… 

As they pass more houses. Gohan notices a black kitten pacing in front of a little yellow house. 'Hey dad could that be Goten?'

They stop and look at the kitten. Gohan decides to go and check up close. He dashes on to the street, but stops as a car screeches to a halt. The driver looks at him, Gohan gets on his hinds legs. 'You should not be driving so fast in a family neighborhood like that.' He said while waving his paws at the man. Goku and Vegeta walk pass them.

Vegeta did tell Gohan, 'Shut up and let's go!'

Gohan walked off the street, leaving the driver confused and scared.

'Goten!' Goku shouts. Goten grins and skips over to them.

'I'm glad you guys are here dad!' He says as he rubs up against his dad.

'Aw…' Goku licks his head. 'Psfhftt… hair…'

'Goten you could have come and told us what was going on.. instead of running off alone and making it harder for us to find you.' Gohan scolds him.

'Yeah, but then I would have forgotten where he is being kept.' Goten's ears droop.

'You sound like a son of Goku.' Vegeta says.

'That's cause he is!' Goku sits up proudly.

'We need to get in.' Vegeta ignores Goku.

'How? Nothing is opened.' Goten says. There was some barking from the backyard.

'They have a dog… maybe they have a way for the mutt to get in on his own.'

'It's worth a shot.'

They jump over the stonewall, Goten getting a ride on Goku's back, into the back yard. Goku and Gohan freeze as they see a big German shepherd like dog, looking at them from under the shade of a tree. The dog got up and started running towards them.

'AAAAHHHHH!' Goku and Gohan run with the dog chasing behind them.

'Chase Me! Chase Me!' Goten shouts, as he chases the dog.

Vegeta was sitting on the backdoor porch. 'That dog can't fit through this dog door.' He looks at the carnival going on behind him. 'Stop goofing off Kakarot!' Vegeta jumps on to the dog and bites his ears and claws at the dogs back. The dog yelps.

Vegeta jumps in front of the dog and swipes at him with his claws. The dog glares and growls at him, but Vegeta hisses loudly. The dog runs for his doghouse and covers his face with his paws.

'Bwhahahahaahahaa… that's right… fear the powerful Prince Vegeta!'

'Vegeta's a lot scarier as a cat, Gohan.' Goku tells his sons.

'Don't let him hear you say that...'

They sneak into the house and up the stairs to the door to the girl's bedroom. She had dressed Trunks in some baby doll clothes and had him tied to a crib. "You're the cutest baby, Baby Nizo"

'What's the plan?' Gohan asks.

'Let me handle the girl, you three come in once I say so.' Vegeta says with a devilish look on his face. Gohan sighs.

Vegeta walks into Sasha's room on his hind leg.

"Oh! I walking kittie!" she claps.

Vegeta gives her his kitty death glare and raises his paws. His claws came out as he growls at the girl. She looks scared. "Kittie…" Vegeta screeches. The girl dives under her bed and screaming.

'Get Trunks.' Vegeta hisses at the others.

They come into the room and free Trunks by chewing on the shoelace the girl tied him up with. The four of them run out of the room and down the stairs. Vegeta gets back on all fours and starts going out. He stops to hiss one last time at the girl, who screams for her mom. Vegeta smirks and trots out of the room with his head and tail high.

Back At Capsule Corps 

Bulma grabs her fathers' collar. "You gave my SON away?"

Dr. Briefs looks dumbfounded. "Sorry sweetheart… I didn't know… Trunks was a cat. I just got here when the girl asked and before I asked you about the other cats."

"You gave MY SON AWAY?"

ChiChi winces at the high scream. "Now Bulma… Goku and the others went to look for him…"

She was saying as the said guys walked in. "Quit your bellyaching woman. We got Trunks back." Vegeta growls.

Bulma sees the little gray cat and is filled with relief. "My son!" She shoves her dad aside and knocks Vegeta over as well. She picks up Trunks and hugs him.

'Mom… you're squishing me.' He struggles to get out of her arms.

'Damn it woman!' Vegeta snaps at her. 'I hope you've got that machine fixed or I'm going to...'

"Vegeta stop growling. I'm trying to bond with my lost son." Bulma shouts.

Vegeta lies down and fumes. Goku rubs against Chichi's leg. 'Is the machine fix… I want to go to Piccolo's and train.'

ChiChi smiles and picks up Goku. "Come on Bulma you can bond with your son as a little boy rather than a cat."

Bulma stands up. "You're right. We've managed to get the machine working… even though Viedel had to be tied up."

Viedel was in a chair against the far wall. "I was only looking at the stuff."

ChiChi shook her head and picks up her two sons. Bulma grabs Vegeta by the fur on the back of his neck.

'Stop that… let… go…' Vegeta practically purred.

They put the five cats on a table and all went to stand behind a machine that looked like an old fashioned camera.

"Alright here we go boys." Bulma starts up the machine. "No one move."

A bright orange beam of light hits and surrounds the guys and those behind the machine can't see anything.

Bulma shuts the power down as the brightness dims. They looked at the table and found the guys had broken it, and were sitting on the broke pieces.

"Woman!" Vegeta yells as two boys jumps on his back.

"That was fun!" They shout.

Back to the Story Teller 

_:And that's how it went… it was rough and strange.:_

**And fun! Don't forget fun Gohan**.

/Don't say stupid things Trunks! And you! Who said you could tell the story Gohan/

I wanted to tell it!

/You would have made it worse Kakarot! I am telling the story now./

(But everyone already heard it… let's tell another).

**The one about Piccolo and the green lima bean.**

_:Lima bean:_

/Get out of the way, I'm telling the story./

_…..the bickering went on and on and on…_

The End

Authors Note:

Well it took me a long time to get this story done. About a year. Only because I get busy with school, and when I started it I didn't have college to worry about. Oh well. I think it's a fairly well story, but I'll leave it up to the reviews I get. Please review. And if you're going to 'flame', vent', criticize … make sure it's constructive. Not 'You suck' or something. If you wish to have me read something of yours or a friends, please let me know. I'm honest but not brutally honest. Thank you.


End file.
